


Magnetica del dolore

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Julian parla con suo fratello e capisce una cosa. Poi, inaspettatamente, scopre di volerla dire al signor Beltrami.
Relationships: Dante Beltrami/Julian Negri, Julian Negri/Christian Negri
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Magnetica del dolore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts).



> TANTI AUGURI CASKA!!! <3 Come ogni anno torno ad augurarti buon compleanno con una fic sulle Ferite (e più spesso che no, su Dante e Juli). Se sia un regalo gradito o meno lo lascio decidere a te, io lo metto qui ed è tutto tuo :*

Parlare con Christian è stato strano. Inseguire i suoi occhi, rincorrerlo in mezzo agli alberi altissimi delle sue bugie, dei bei disegni di se stesso dietro ai quali si nasconde perché anche se non lo ammetterà mai si vergogna di ciò che ha fatto. Julian non si aspettava delle scuse e, pertanto, non ottenerle non l’ha stupito. Non si aspettava però neanche la delicatezza di Christian, un’esperienza nuova, ed è stato piacevole riceverla così, senza doverla chiedere, neanche con gli occhi.

Non si aspettava un abbraccio, e invece ha avuto anche quello. Christian l’ha stretto fortissimo, l’ha baciato sotto l’orecchio. Julian si è sciolto in brividi, prevedibilmente, ma Christian è stato bravo, bravissimo, a camminare in bilico sul filo teso tra di loro. Un equilibrista vero, il suo è un talento naturale. C’è chi diventa bravo a ballare in punta di piedi sulle situazioni in bilico, per esperienza, e questo forse Christian lo è diventato, ma c’è chi nasce con un intuito speciale per il vuoto, e quello Christian l’ha sempre avuto. 

Christian conosce l’abisso e, mentre Julian non lo guardava, occupato com’era a cercare inutilmente di dimenticarselo, ha imparato come evitarlo. Quindi, mentre parlavano – della mamma, di papà, di loro due, di quella notte, di tutte le notti che avrebbero potuto essere come quella notte e non lo sono diventate, e di tutte le notti che l’hanno seguita – Christian lo ha condotto in una danza pericolosa ma attenta sul ciglio del burrone, e quando hanno smesso di piroettare nessuno dei due era caduto.

Julian sentiva ancora le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, e quindi ha deciso di piangere. Christian ha pianto anche lui, con una teatralità tale che, alla fine, Julian è scoppiato a ridere. La sua risata ha sigillato il momento, Christian lo ha guardato sorridendo con la bocca, con gli occhi e con tutto il resto del suo corpo e Julian è venuto a patti con l’enormità del sentimento che prova nei suoi confronti, e poi, inaspettatamente, ha pensato al signor Beltrami. Gli è venuta voglia di vederlo, di dirgli sa, forse ho capito. Ho capito una cosa. Lei mi ha detto che devo cominciare a guarire la mia ferita, ma forse dovevo semplicemente accorgermi che era già una cicatrice.

Non saprebbe dire perché abbia pensato a lui in quel momento. Di sicuro sa di aver distolto lo sguardo da quello di Christian seguendo un istinto del tutto incomprensibile che continuava a sussurrargli: se continui a guardarlo, lo capirà. Vedrà quello che c’è dentro ai tuoi occhi, lo fiuterà come certi predatori fiutano la paura, e lo saprà. E ti chiederà. E tu dovrai dirglielo.

Ma Julian non voleva dirgli del signor Beltrami. Il tempo trascorso con lui, quello che si sono detti, il primo ballo che lui gli ha concesso, quello stupido bacio. Non vuole tenere qualcosa segreto a suo fratello, vuole soltanto qualcosa di solo suo, e Christian non può mai lasciare che qualcosa sia solo di qualcun altro. Non lo fa neanche con cattiveria, è solo che, pervasivo com’è, si appropria di tutto. Ma quei momenti no, Julian li vuole per sé.

Ecco perché ha distolto lo sguardo. Ecco perché, quando Christian gli ha chiesto se gli andasse di fare qualcosa insieme, pur pensando intensamente _sì_ Julian invece ha risposto _non oggi_. La delusione palese negli occhi di Christian lo ha fatto stare bene per un istante, poi si è sentito in colpa e gli ha detto subito _ma domani sì_ , e quando Christian ha sorriso per un secondo la consapevolezza di poter manovrare i suoi umori con un sì o con un no lo ha stordito. Poi ha ripensato al signor Beltrami.

Sente un prurito dentro di sé che non lo fa stare buono. Si domanda cosa direbbe il signor Beltrami se gli apparisse sulla soglia della porta adesso, e mentre se lo domanda sta già salutando Christian sulla soglia della porta, e sta già indossando le scarpe, e sta già mettendo la giacca, e sta già uscendo. 

È stanco, ma lo sostiene la curiosità. In metro ascolta i BTS e ciondola il capo, finge di seguire il ritmo della musica, in realtà segue il ritmo del sonno che gli va e viene dagli occhi. Si addormenta un paio di volte ed entrambe le volte sogna. La prima volta sogna Cloro, sono sdraiati in un mare di bolle di sapone e lei tiene su l’iPhone con lo stick e scatta un milione di foto. Lei gli chiede di essere più espressivo, lui la guarda curiosamente e le chiede secondo te quanto tempo ci vuole a innamorarsi di una persona? Lei risponde che non saprebbe dirglielo, non le è mai capitato. Lui ha la sensazione di sapere che non è vero, ma non potrebbe giurarlo.

La seconda volta sogna Christian e gli dice sei in ritardo, pensavo saresti arrivato prima. Christian lo bacia come Julian immagina bacino gli uragani. Poi il sogno finisce, e lui è arrivato.

Sotto casa del signor Beltrami comincia a vergognarsi, e quasi torna indietro. Combatte una guerra violente con se stesso per costringersi a restare. Pensa a quando avete ballato, si dice. Pensa a quando ti ha tolto lo stecco del ghiacciolo dalla bocca. Pensa alle sue labbra. Ti ricordi di cosa sanno?

Resta. In piedi di fronte alla porta per quaranta minuti. Poi citofona.

“Sì?” risponde la voce metallica del signor Beltrami.

“Sono io,” risponde lui. Poi si sente un cretino per aver dato per scontato che lui sapesse chi fosse senza che lui dovesse presentarsi, e quindi aggiunge “Julian.”

Il signor Beltrami non dice niente, ma nel silenzio che segue il suo nome Julian percepisce, in qualche modo, che una parte di lui sapeva già che Julian sarebbe tornato prima ancora che Julian uscisse di casa.

“Mi ha detto lei di citofonare,” dice Julian per spezzare il silenzio.

Il signor Beltrami apre la porta. Julian la oltrepassa ritagliando per sé solo uno spiraglio e sale su, su, su in ascensore. Lo trova sulla soglia della porta, ha le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e sta appoggiato allo stipite in una posa che riesce, in qualche modo, a far sembrare naturale, nonostante tutto. Julian ammira la consapevolezza che il signor Beltrami ha del proprio corpo, come riesce a muoversi nello spazio come se ne possedesse ogni molecola. Lui, che sguscia fra gli atomi e ci si nasconde dietro, si sente così piccolo a confronto che quasi si domanda se gli passerebbe attraverso la pelle se si avvicinassero abbastanza.

“Dovrei adottarti, a questo punto,” dice il signor Beltrami, scostandolo per lasciarlo passare. C’è un bicchiere di latte ad attenderlo sul tavolino del salotto, e per qualche ragione è questo dettaglio a dargli un’idea di quanto tardi sia. “Non lo faccio solo perché le ripercussioni psicologiche dell’atto non lascerebbero indifferente neppure uno come me.”

Julian si avvicina al tavolino, si siede sulla sua poltrona-uovo. Pensarla come una cosa _sua_ lo fa sentire ridicolo, e poi lo fa sentire tutto tiepido in posti che pensava potessero scaldarsi solo in presenza di Christian.

Allunga una mano per prendere il bicchiere, sorseggia il latte con esitazione, poi ne manda giù non sa nemmeno quanto perché è così dolce che è impossibile non volerlo.

“Mi dispiace disturbarla a quest’ora,” dice sinceramente, “Volevo vederla.”

“E come mai?”

“Ho parlato con Christian.”

“Ah.”

“No,” Julian scuote il capo, sfilandosi le scarpe e raccogliendosi in una palletta ossuta sulla poltrona-uovo. “Non in quel senso. Non sono qui per farmi consolare. È che non è stato come mi aspettavo.”

“E com’è stato?”

“Dolce?”

“Lo stai domandando a me?”

Julian scrolla le spalle e guarda altrove, accavallando le dita coi piedi. “Non saprei bene come definirlo,” ammette, “Ma sa com’è. O forse no? Intendo, uno si aspetta sempre… sa, da questo tipo di confronti… che siano plateali e drammatici. Pensi, con tutto il dolore che c’è dietro, non potrà che essere una cosa enorme.”

“E invece?”

“E invece è una cosa piccola. Piccola e importante, come un gioiello. Christian mi ha abbracciato ed è stato bello, sa? Mi è piaciuto tanto. E io ho capito una cosa importantissima, mentre stavo lì a farmi abbracciare e mi piaceva tanto, e cioè che io forse lo amerò per sempre. Forse no, ma più probabilmente sì. È come se mi avesse inciso le iniziali dietro gli occhi. Non vedo il marchio ma so che c’è. E penso— sì, penso che va bene così. Non devo per forza smettere. Non devo per forza superarla. Forse è okay anche non superarle, certe cose. No?”

Il signor Beltrami sorride, e sbuffa una mezza risata che lo fa arrossire. “Tuo fratello di certo non semplifica il processo di superamento della sua persona, su questo siamo d’accordo,” dice.

“E sul resto?”

“Sul resto non mi esprimo, Julian,” il signor Beltrami infila le mani in tasca e, con incedere sereno e sicuro, viene a sedersi sul divano, spingendo la poltrona-uovo per farlo dondolare un po’. “Come gestisci ciò che provi per le persone che ti circondano è una cosa tua e tua soltanto. Non ti conosco abbastanza per avere un’opinione a riguardo e anche se ce l’avessi probabilmente non te la direi.”

“Perché?”

“Perché adoro i ragazzini confusi,” ride lui, “E penso che nessun adulto possa insegnarvi come ci si schiarisce le idee. Si impara da soli. Chi più velocemente, chi più lentamente. Tu mi sembri piuttosto avanti sul programma, per cui non mi preoccupo.”

“Dice…?” Julian sbatte le ciglia e guarda in basso, intrecciando le mani sulle ginocchia. “Io mi sento super indietro.”

“Oh, no, non lo sei,” scuote il capo il signor Beltrami, “Credimi. Ho conosciuto adulti molto più indietro di te. Per quanto mi riguarda, sei un bambino prodigio.”

Julian solleva lo sguardo su di lui. Lo scruta in silenzio per qualche istante, e si adatta alla tensione che progressivamente invade l’aria man mano che gli istanti si prolungano e si estendono. “Quando Christian mi ha abbracciato,” dice allora lui, “Ho pensato a lei.”

Il signor Beltrami deglutisce. Julian osserva il suo pomo d’Adamo sollevarsi e poi ridiscendere. Il movimento è ipnotico. “Pensavo avessimo superato questa fase,” dice lui.

Julian annuisce. “Anch’io. Ma come le dicevo prima, forse non tutto deve essere superato per forza.”

Il signor Beltrami deglutisce ancora. A Julian piace.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?”

Julian scivola fuori dalla poltrona-uovo, crack, è nato. Come un pulcino zampetta fino al divano. Si inginocchia sulla seduta, tra il suo corpo e quello del signor Beltrami c’è un po’ di spazio, ma è tutto aria densa. È palpabile. “Lei invece cosa vorrebbe dirmi?”

“Solo cose che non vuoi sentire.”

“Mi metta alla prova.”

“No, non sto scherzando, Julian,” il signor Beltrami scuote il capo, allontanandosi un po’, “Non sto giocando. Vorrei dirti che non possiamo. Che sei un bambino. Che visti i trascorsi che ci accomunano, non mi sembra proprio il caso.”

“Me lo dica, allora,” lo sfida.

Prevedibilmente, il signor Beltrami resta in silenzio. Passano i secondi e Julian ha paura che il signor Beltrami si alzerà e lo lascerà lì, ma non succede. Respira perché, grazie a Dio, non è successo. “Un’altra cosa in cui assomigli a tuo fratello, vedo. Nessuno dei due sa quando fermarsi.”

Julian pensa che è vero. Non ha mai imparato, e sembra che non sia neanche una di quelle cose che impari facendoti male. Uno pensa che ferendosi abbastanza alla fine una persona possa imparare ad evitare gli angoli appuntiti, le superfici taglienti, ma il magnetismo tipico del dolore impedisce davvero alle persone di imparare come evitarlo. 

E quindi no, non sa quando fermarsi, non sa nemmeno _come_ fermarsi. Chiude gli occhi e ripete i gesti inesperti con cui ha cercato di baciarlo l’ultima volta, sperando contro ogni evidenza in un risultato differente. E difficilmente in passato la speranza gli è servita a qualcosa, ma stavolta evidentemente sì.

Il signor Beltrami non si scosta, e neanche scosta lui. Non lo tocca, se non nel punto in cui le loro labbra si sfiorano, ma va bene così. In qualche modo Julian sa che il signor Beltrami ha capito, ha tradotto in un codice di condotta al quale può aderire la meccanica bizzarra del suo desiderio. Sa cosa fare, cosa non fare, quando. Una parte di Julian prega di poter assorbire almeno una goccia di questa sua capacità per osmosi, e quindi si avvicina ancora. Gli sfiora il petto, attraverso il tessuto della camicia firmata. È soffice e leggero, e Julian sente il tepore della sua pelle al di sotto.

Si allontana appena da lui, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Respira piano, ma affannosamente. “Signor Beltrami…” dice.

Lo sente tendersi sotto le dita. “Dio, cosa non ti farei quando mi chiami così.”

Brividi ovunque. Julian lo guarda, la sua pelle sembra dorata nella luce calda che inonda la stanza. “Signor Beltrami,” ripete.

Lui finalmente solleva una mano. Gliela lascia scivolare su per un fianco, tirando su la maglietta. Julian lo sente contargli le vertebre, poi le costole. “Cristo, quanto sei piccolo.”

“Le piace?”

“Non risponderò a questa domanda.”

“Vuole baciarmi ancora?”

Il signor Beltrami lo bacia. Schiude le labbra, lascia scivolare la lingua contro la sua e lo guida, gli insegna passo dopo passo cosa fare, come muoversi, come accarezzarlo. A Julian piace da matti e non saprebbe più neanche dire se sia inaspettato o meno. Forse anche a lui è concesso, una volta ogni tanto, sentirsi così. Sentirsi caldo e teso e sentirsi esplodere di voglia. Anche se quando guarda il signor Beltrami non gli risuonano nella testa tutte le sue canzoni preferite tutte insieme. Anche se quando è con lui non si sente morire e rinascere costantemente. Anche se quando parlano si sente calmo e sereno invece che sentirsi costantemente in tempesta. C’è anche questo, pensa Julian, tra le varie sfumature di tutto ciò che si può definire amore. C’è anche questo. Ci sono anche loro.

Il signor Beltrami lo solleva come se fosse fatto di carta e lo porta a letto. È prevedibile anche questo, ma è carino e tenero e lo fa sentire bene. Le lenzuola sono fresche ma non fredde, e profumano di lui in modo discreto. Julian affonda nel cuscino e lo guarda, ipnotizzato, mentre il signor Beltrami si spoglia. Poi lo guarda mentre spoglia lui, perdendosi nel battito del proprio cuore, che lo assorda.

Nudo sotto di lui, si sente tremare, ma smette quando il signor Beltrami comincia a toccarlo. Si sente rigido, ma si scioglie sotto le sue dita, singhiozza e poi comincia a sospirare. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare. Poi serra le labbra quando comincia a mugolare più forte.

Il signor Beltrami si china su di lui e gli sussurra sulle labbra, “Non devi trattenerti,” gli dice, “Non ti sente nessuno, qui.”

“Mi sente lei,” ribatte lui.

Il signor Beltrami sbuffa un sorriso dolce. “Ma io voglio sentirti,” dice con naturalezza, “E tu vuoi che io ti senta. Altrimenti, non saresti tornato.”

C’è molta verità in queste parole, pensa Julian mentre, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, si schiude per lui e sotto di lui. Continui a tornare dalle cose che vuoi. E non importa quanto siano pericolose, o dolorose, o complicate. Continui a tornare dalle cose che vuoi, semplicemente perché le vuoi. Non serve altra spiegazione, non serve nessuna analisi. Non c’è bisogno di scavare nel passato per cercare motivazioni al desiderio, perché il desiderio di spiega da solo. Urla e strepita e, rumoroso com’è, si spiega da solo.

E quindi Julian spegne il cervello, smette di porsi domande, si lascia guidare con la consapevolezza di non avere la minima idea di dove sta andando – ma il signor Beltrami sembra saperlo, e Julian sente di potersi affidare. È più di quanto non abbia mai potuto dire di Christian, che era perso tra i vortici di un oceano ancora più violento del suo, ed al quale comunque Julian avrebbe affidato il timone della sua nave fino a sparire tra i flutti.

Dura molto più di quello che aveva immaginato. Il signor Beltrami è lento e dolce e intenso, gli toglie il fiato con una spinta e glielo ridà con un bacio. Julian perde e riprende conoscenza a tratti, gli esplodono luci di tutti i colori dietro agli occhi ed in quel tripudio di fuochi d’artificio il marchio di Christian è più evidente, e allo stesso tempo scompare. Il piacere traghetta Julian lontano dal pensiero di lui, eppure è a lui che il suo pensiero continua a tornare. Il magnetismo tipico del dolore. Una legge fisica alla quale si dovrà abituare.

Viene inaspettatamente – prima di quanto avrebbe pensato. Le dita del signor Beltrami si sporcano di bianco traslucido, le sue guance si chiazzano di rosso. Il signor Beltrami ride e continua a muoversi dentro di lui – è così piacevole. Non sentire dolore lo sconvolge, pensava fosse obbligatorio. Invece è solo strano all’inizio e bellissimo alla fine, il suo corpo sembra plasmarsi attorno alla forma del signor Beltrami per accoglierlo meglio. Non lo sente venire, non sa se sia per colpa del preservativo o solo perché non è una cosa che puoi _sentire_ , ma non importa. Sente un’eco del suo piacere, si sente felice di averglielo dato. Basta così, per stasera, non deve necessariamente esserci niente di più.

Dopo essere uscito da lui, il signor Beltrami si stende al suo fianco nel letto e li copre entrambi con il copriletto, che è morbido e caldo. Julian ci si nasconde dentro, se lo avvolge tutto intorno al corpo come un bruco in un bozzolo. Si concede il lusso di immaginare che domani mattina rinascerà farfalla.

“Immagino questo voglia dire che resterai, stanotte?” chiede il signor Beltrami, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Julian annuisce, il viso mezzo nascosto dalla coperta. “È un problema?”

“Non hai visto la fila di ragazzini a turno, fuori dalla porta?”

Julian ride, e si nasconde ancora un po’. Lascia passare l’attimo, si adatta al silenzio ovattato della camera da letto. “Signor Beltrami?”

“Ti prego di smetterla di chiamarmi così, o non usciremo mai più da questo letto.”

“La ringrazio.”

Il signor Beltrami si volta a guardarlo. Allunga una mano e gli arruffa i capelli sulla testa.

“Grazie a te,” dice.

Che uomo buono, pensa Julian mentre chiude gli occhi e si abbandona al tepore del sonno. Ci si potrebbe quasi innamorare.

Mentre si assopisce, la sua calamita personale torna a bussargli alla porta in sogno. Christian sorride, lo saluta, dice scusa per il ritardo.

Julian lo lascia passare. Si sente bene abbastanza da lasciarglielo fare.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta, inoltre, per la terza settimana del COWT @ landedifandom.com  
> M1, prompt: age difference, e il titolo doveva avere una lunghezza in caratteri pari alla differenza d'età tra i protagonisti della storia, spazi inclusi. Tra Julian e Dante passano circa vent'anni, se non erro. Che bel numero, mamma mia <3


End file.
